videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Worms Racing
PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Wii & OS X ''' }}Worms Racing' (also know in europe as Worms: World Grand Prix!!) is a 2004 vehicular combat, racing video game in the Worms series. It was developed by Team 17 and published by Activision. The game was the first in the series to be in 3D and also featured several new weapons. Additionally, some of the weapons operations are substantially different from previous Worms titles. It was released for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Arcade, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Wii and OS X. And while it is rated T by the ESRB, which is a first for the series, it is rated 3+ by PEGI, which is also a first for the series. (Before, the games were rated 7+ or 12+) It is unknown why the ESRB chose the higher rating while PEGI chose the 3+ rating. The OS X version of the game was released in April 2004 by Feral Interactive. Originally released for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance and Arcade in October 2004, the game has since been released for the PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Wii and OS X in April 2006. The game ''Worms: Battle Rally released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube but it was Team 17 cancelled in 2003 and was remplaced by Worms Forts Under Siege released in 2004, the game was recreated but it was named Worms Racing. An Sega Dreamcast version was planned but it was cancelled by the discontinuatin this console. Gameplay TBA Weapons TBA Gameplay modes TBA Gameplay customization TBA Popular schemes TBA Other customization TBA Tracks TBA Vehicles * Kart (#19) * Kart (#01) * Sheep Car * Space Car * Pumpkin * Tank * Tractor * Rocket Car Unlockable Vehicles * Buffalo Car * UFO * Banana Mobile * Camper Bus * Taxi * Police * Classic Car Music TBA Development TBA Gallery Cover arts Worms Racing PlayStation 2 NTSC cover art.png|PlayStation 2 NTSC cover art Worms Racing Nintendo GameCube NTSC cover art.png|GameCube NTSC cover art Worms Racing Nintendo DS cartridge.png|Nintendo DS cartridge Screenshots TBA Concept arts 542239 10151339057193476 1169977876 n.jpg 230670 10151335770768476 401070906 n.jpg 185665 10151335770663476 1031926109 n.jpg 16825 10151339057398476 229068112 n.jpg Other Worms Racing GameCube controls.PNG|The controls for the GameCube version Worms_Racing_GBA_controls.PNG|The controls for the Game Boy Advance version Worms Racing PSP controls.PNG|The controls for the PlayStation Portable version Worms Racing Nintendo DS controls.PNG|The controls for the Nintendo DS version Trivia #This concept art as an drawed with the pencil on paper by the user from the Facebook in the Worms oficial page and was posted in the comment and it was used this drawing for the game. Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Vehicular Combat Games Category:Team 17 Category:Worms games Category:Windows games Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:PSP Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wii Games Category:OS X Games Category:Mac OS X games Category:Cancelled SEGA Dreamcast Games